chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broken Part
When Chowder breaks a part of a machine, Mung Daal sends him out to fetch a new one. Plot Mung shows Chowder a machine called the Feetza 5000. He also tells him that they have an order for 100 Feetza pies. Chowder, wanting to help in the kitchen, puts on the dial to 100, as Mung told him so. He soon decides to put 'a few' more on for himself, but it only ended up wih Chowder messing up the machine by mistake, making the feet come off. Mung sends Chowder to get new feet, but he keeps forgetting what he way going to buy and keeps coming back to ask Mung, who gets so annoyed with this habit, that he gives Chowder a picture of the feet to remember everytime he forgets. Mung also rumors that if Chowder comes backs without the feet, his head would explode. Because he didn't want Mung's head to explode, he made a vow not come back until he got the feet. But he accidently loses the picture after seeing a wishing well and drops all his money down there, wishing he could remember what to buy for Mung; his wish came true in a weird way! Chowder goes into the feet store and meets a creepy old man named "Old Man Lollypop". Chowder tells him he wanted to buy a new set of feet for Feetza 5000, only to discover that he lost all his money (for using them for the wishing well). The Old Man Lollypop was angry because of this and kicks Chowder out of the shop, where he sees a bunch of people making alot of money. When Chowder wonders how can they do that, Kiwi tells him it's because they have talent, so he now tries to get money with his talent (eating), but people think it's too cheesy, making him upset that he's never going to get the new feet. He soon runs into a guy named Gritswho decides to help Chowder earn money. Meanwhile, Mung is worried because Chowder has been gone for 3 hours, he suggests that he and Shnitzel go look for him. Chowder and Grits do a bunch of exercises in a "sweet montage", then Grits tells Chowder that he has to paint himself silver and stand perfectly still on a box. Mung and Shnitzel are looking for Chowder and can't find him (They go right past him, so do a bunch of random people.) Right as a lady almost passes him, Chowder shouts, "GIVE ME MONEY!" The lady startles and slaps him with her purse, her money coming out. Chowder is happy that he finally got money and runs back to the Old Man Lollypop's feet store to buy the feet, but finds out from him that another guy already bought the last set. Chowder went over to the guy and tells him that if he comes home without the feet, Mung's head will explode into 1000000 chunks. However, the guy just walks past him, in confusion. Not having another option, Chowder takes the feet away from him and runs off. The guy took off his costume and chases after him. Chowder gets a gender change at "Ladies B Us" and the orc guy falls in love with "her", without knowing she's Chowder, who tricks him into making him go somewhere else. Chowder accidenly falls into a sewer hole and ruins the feet. Chowder is upset because of that, but Grits tells him that he can make pizza pies, even though he has no eyes. Mung and Shnitzel give up on searching for Chowder, thinking he's gone for good, right as Chowder comes back with some street performers and Grits to help make Feetza. Mung and Shnitzel are glad Chowder's okay, but upset that they have to give her friends their money. Trivia *Chowder is afraid of exercising in The Apprentice Games, but he didn't seem to be in The Broken Part. *This is one of the major times Mung Daal is barefoot. *Mung seems to have three toes in this episode, but in The Poultrygeist he has five toes. But a goof in The Poultrygeist makes him have four toes (the part when the fruit bowl hits Mung on the head multiple times and he sticks his feet in the air). *Another thing about The Broken Part is when Chowder still says his line so much, that in the middle when his arm moves to point at the device, it sounds like the Cartoon Network video game Cartoon Network Racing for PlayStation 2 and Nintendo DS (Europe only). It is likely because of the SFX dubbing standards of 2008 which affected older episodes with reissues in the Spring of 2008. *The part where Chowder dresses up as a girl is a comic joke that was used commonly by Bugs Bunny on "Looney Tunes" who uses this to get away from Elmer Fudd. *The "BEST" song has scenes punning the famous movies Rocky (1976) and The Karate Kid (1975) Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes